


Something Entirely New

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Date Night, Emotional Baggage, First Meetings, Fusion, M/M, Making Up, Moral Lessons, Protective Boyfriend, Relationship Issues, Romantic Evenings, Sharing a Body, Tenderness, Therapy Session, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vulnerability, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Something Entirely New

United in a long-term relationship signified many milestones, which had usually been celebrated with special outings that were not normally used during regular date nights. This occasion marking a year of being together would be marked with an evening of eating dinner under the stars before dancing once both stomachs settled.

“Spaghetti?” Logan asked as he was led to a designated seat set on a back porch, smiling softly to himself at how cliché the choice was, yet he would dare not make that comment to his partner since it was a traditional dish made with love and cumin, “It’s not unlike you to prepare a pasta dish.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all, carbohydrates are, in fact, needed for what I have planned afterward.” 

“You’re usually not so forward, Lo…”

“That’s not what I meant…”

Fading into an embarrassed air of silence, the two giggled quietly at their playful banter as napkins were laid on laps and silverware twined piles of noodles skillfully in a soothing silence that matched their personalities when the two were in tune. Flutes of champagne sipped at in between intervals of eating the meal sped by in a barely noticeable fashion since the two were too focused on each other to notice any other outside force when a cleared throat punctuated the quiet, dusky atmosphere.

“May I… have a dance with you?”

“You’ve been practicing?” Patton asked after giving a surprised gasp before both hands covered his mouth in excitement at watching a nod of confirmation before the logical one left his stationed position to offer an outstretched hand grabbed almost immediately, “I’m already impressed and we haven’t even started yet!”

“You’re such a dork…”

“I’m sure you knew that by now.”

“Touché.” 

“If we’re going to start talkin’ tushes then we better get ours moving.”

Rolling periwinkle eyes at the attempted joke that was always prone to come out from the slightly older persona, he tentatively cupped twin palms around narrow hips as wrists twined behind his neck to press their chests even closer. Moonlight streamed across the blushing faces, a spotlight that followed the content couple as they started to sway as a steady rhythm was set.

“You’re quite lithe on your feet, Pat. I wouldn’t have expected such form from you.”

“You’re not the only one who has tricks up their sleeves.”

“Oh, have you been taking lessons from Roman too?”

“Nope, Verge gave some pointers,” the moral side stated matter-of-factly, grinning wide at an arched eyebrow that screamed curiosity, “Ya know, since he’s so sneaky and all.”

“I guess that conclusion makes sense. Funny how those two lovebirds helped us up to this point, huh?”

“Sure is, love.”

Blushing brightly at a pet name given the younger one could not hide the slight swooning that shook through the core of his being; in the beginning when their affections started to blossom those responses would have been denied as shivers due to the slightly colder temperatures at night, but being with someone who was so open about their emotions had helped him come to accept that the static between them was not evident of an oncoming storm, but the strengthening of their mutual attraction. 

“Patton, I-“ the other started to say when a bright light shimmered blindingly as their foreheads leaned together, two weak souls on their own twining with their match that made the most daunting situations seem simple. Momentarily, his train of thought stopped still on the metal tracks to make sure his significant other was not in any danger from the unforeseen flash, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, but I do have a question. Why do we sound the same?” 

“Whatever do you mean?” 

“And why am I wearing your tie? I didn’t put one on with my sweater…”

Face full of confusion, Logan froze as soon as the mentioned sensation of their voices having the same pitch was noticed along with the fact that their motions were one and the same. Looking down at dark dress shoes and beige slacks, it appeared that they had grown into a single entity much like a certain cartoon that Thomas had forced them to watch on more than one late night binge watching session.

“We need to tell the others _now_!”

“If you say so.”

In a clumsy jumble of working together to move the same pair of legs, the newly formed being stumbled slightly down a flight of stairs to arrive in the living room where Virgil and Roman were discussing Disney with Thomas once again when the anxious one casually looked up and did a double take of the newly added presence amongst them. It was apparent that there was an inkling of recognition in his eyes, yet a fight or flight instinct immediately kicked in before any explanation could be given. 

“There’s a stranger in the house!” he called out, pressing into the prince for protection as a samurai sword was unsheathed, the blade poised to strike when the royal persona hesitated, “What’re you waiting for? Do something!”

“If this were someone breaking in then why would they let themselves be seen?”

“Once again stealing my shtick, no big deal.” the fusion of logic and moral thinking stated in clear annoyance, arms folded over the broadened chest as a tsking sound was made.

“If they’re not a stranger then how come we don’t know who they are?”

“Guys, it’s us!” Patton’s voice piped up in a usually positive tone though it sounded sullen, “Don’t you recognize us?”

“Pat…?”

“That’s my name don’t wear it out!”

“Considering that no one seems to understand what’s going on, we should probably elaborate, honey.”

“Oh, right… Sorry!” he apologized, a bright blush coloring their cheeks when it was realized that it appeared that the two were talking to themselves rather than to two separate entities, “We were dancing and then all of a sudden there was a flash of light. Now we’re stuck together somehow.”

“Like a fusion?” Thomas asked, face crumpled in confusion for a moment until he was able to catch up with the specifics while taking in the combination that would normally clash.

“You could say that, I believe that would fit our dilemma.” 

“What do we call you?”

Pausing for a moment at the posed question they pondered the possibility of a new name; amidst their initial panic then the dire need to show off the results to everyone else had left such a simple fact overlooked, yet none of the options splicing their names seemed to work, “We haven’t found one yet.”

“Are there any that you like?”

“Not that we can think of…” Patton’s side of the newcomer remarked in a tone of defeat that was immediately replaced by a sudden moment of clarity as the two came to an agreement, “Wait, there’s one that might work!”

“And what would that be?”

“Emile. It’s a French variation of the Latin name that means ‘rival’, which could be used to summarize our conflicting views while also catering to Patton’s more eager nature.” 

“Anything else we should know about you?” 

“Don’t rush them!” the princely person remarked suddenly as the two stuck together started to waver with the pressure of answering generic questions, “They’ve just discovered this new part of their relationship, of course they’re not going to have all the answers right away.”

“I should though.” 

“Oh hush, you’re not Logan so that’s a stretch.”

“But…”

“You are not two people and you are not one person, you are an experience. Make sure it’s a good one, so go have fun.”

Snorting softly at the familiar phrase from a pivotal character from the television show that was being referenced they decided to listen to the advice by exploring shared interests that could be used in a practical profession. About to excuse themselves, a swarm of anger started to bubble up from the one person who had been ignored during the entire conversation despite being concerned for valid reasons as an overwhelming amount of anxiety was unleashed in the form of an argument.

:”You never listen to me, this person could’ve been dangerous!”

“Verge…” 

“Why do I even bother?” he grumbled grumpily, attempting to get up from a flattened couch cushion when a firm hand pressed him backward into the furniture as a firm, yet calming expression stared him down, “Can’t I just go back to my room?”

“Not until we get this issue resolved, kiddo.” 

“At least Patton’s still shining through…”

“But I’m not a son, I’m a dad!”

“If Emile thinks we need to talk things out then we should listen to them.”

“That’s Dr. Picani to you, good sir. You both are my patients now!”

Dual looks of confusion colored the couple’s face as a new personality started to reveal itself by assuming a role of guidance, the darker personality trait reluctantly agreeing since there did not seem like any possible way of convincing them otherwise. Averting his gaze to clasped palms tucked into a folded lap, Virgil tried not to tense at the thought of being subjected to another therapist while generic questions were asked to start the session, contributing his side only when asked. 

“The fusion doesn’t seem to be as strong as of late, correct?”

“I guess you could say that…” Roman remarked while trying to keep a straight face at them referring to a similar situation that they were currently in, “We’ve always had our little spats, but lately they’ve grown out of control.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Well… Verge keeps quiet more often, like when he wasn’t considered a part of the group. I want to support him, but can’t if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“I don’t feel heard, which is why I’ve kept to myself. You wanted peace and quiet, so that’s what I gave you.”

“Not forever though!”

“There’s no winning with you!”

“Fellas, please,” the fused relationship stated in a gentle tone of warning when the two started to escalate into another argument “Virgil, dear, what do you think he wanted from you when he asked for silence?”

“For me to stop talking… No one has wanted me around until lately, so I kinda figured he’d had enough of me. Wanted me to leave…”

“I don’t, love. You’ve taught me so much, and there’s even more that I want to learn.” 

“Like how to be a pessimist?” 

“Like how to be comfortable with my truest self.” the royal one responded, pausing for a moment as thoughts were gathered as two pairs of eyes watched his every move in the process, “You’ve kept my egotistical self grounded to reality, you’re the common sense I need.” 

“You could’ve told me that sooner, ya know?”

“It’s not easy adapting with me, but we’ve come so far that things like these are bound to happen.”

“Will you start taking my warnings seriously?”

“Of course I will, if it happens to be anyone other than our closest friends. Even if they do come to us in a different form.” 

“…Fine, I guess that’s fair enough.”

Content with the resolution as the couple’s conversation came to a conclusion of being more open to making each other as happy as possible with reasonable exceptions, the newly formed person dismissed the meeting, bubbling with giddiness over the result so much that the two nearly came undone until a cleared throat distracted them long enough to remain whole.

“I’m amazed at how quickly you got those two to apologize, that’s gotta be some kind of record.” Thomas congratulated them, clapping a hand over a slightly taller shoulder than he was used to when they were separated into their respective states, “Good job, doc.” 

“Truth be told, I didn’t expect that to go so well with it being my first session. A part of me thought it illogical to calm them down, but I managed to.”

“That’s the spirit. Perhaps you could use those powers to your advantage, you certainly bring a lot to the table.” 

“I can’t take all the credit,” Emile stated with a simple shrug, grinning in a goofy manner in order to distill any leftover tension from the serious talk from earlier, “If it weren’t for the best parts of you then I wouldn’t exist.”


End file.
